The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera Jamesonni, referred to by the cultivar name `Teralko`. "Teralko` was originated from a hybridization program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1989. The female parent was unnamed seedling M89.47, and the male parent was Tersalas -M89.16-. The female parent M89.47 has almost identical production, diameter, and heart color. However, it has a less bright red color and a shorter vase-life. The male parent has flowers with an almost identical diameter, but with a less brighter color red, a dark heart, a better production, and a shorter vase-life. Both had not been available outside Terra Nigra. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about March 1990. The first asexual reproduction of `Teralko` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken on April 1990 in De Kwakel. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated November 1990 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Teralko` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Teralko`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Single. PA0 2. Color of ray floret: Very distinctive bright red. PA0 3. Color of disc floret: Green. PA0 4. Color of perianthy lobe: Red. PA0 5. Diameter of flower head: Small 75 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparison to `Teralko`.